Heartless Love
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: Have you ever heard of someone loves without heart? Have you ever heard of people born without a heart? No? Then you're about to get to know them in this story. Luka x Miku, slightly Miku x Kaito.
1. Ch I

In our world. There are two types of human beings. The Human with heart and heartless Human. heartless Human were very rare to found. Because whenever one was born, killing him was a normal thing to do. As the Governors of the countries in world said "who wants a Human without a heart. We are in our society, don't need them." So applying the execution on them was must confirmed. Humans thought that the best choice is to kill them. They say they are without feeling, without mercy. They kill without hesitation, they walk without an expression on their face, why? Because they are heartless. A moving object, just like a Zombie.

They decided to kill every Heartless Human in year 1840. After they saw what did someone of the heartless type did. It was the first and only living person without a heart on this world. He Killed and destroyed. Normal Human beings feared him. No one could kill him. He was strong, this kind of human beings was strong as metal, a genius and Loyal. But they weren't Loyal from their hearts but from their brains. How? You'll learn later on the story. After a while, showed a brave man, who believes in his power. He killed that heartless man. And this was the main reason to kill all the heartless mankind.

The parents never suffered watching their heartless child being executed but they looked at them like a bug being stepped on. They think it's the right decision. People have lived safely from the humans named heartless, until in year 1890 someone asked "why do people born without heart?" she was a girl aged 16 years. She was a beautiful girl, with deep blue eyes just like the deep Ocean. The pink hair of her floated with the air was silky. She was so beautiful that men couldn't take their eyes away from her. She was tall, with big and gorgeous breast. She asked that question while she was sitting in the hospital next to her mother.

"Luka! Don't speak of meaningless things" the mother screamed at her daughter with anger, the daughter swallowed of fear.

"But I didn't mean anything. Its only a question" Luka said. The sadness showed on her face, Luka was the type who likes to learn new things but she passed the red line with that question.

"its unknown, how they born, how they live, its still unknown" Luka's Father said while he was reading a newspaper beside the window. The mother got shocked that he actually answered her question, Luka smiled so wide and decided to continue the conversation.

"Then, why do we kill them while we don't know anything about them?"

"they are heartless, they don't have feelings, they don't even differentiates between their family and strangers"

"so...we kill them so they don't destroy us!"

"exactly, they are the demon's allies."

"Demon?"

"i think that you are underage to know such thing but i will tell you"

"Hey, don't tell her" the mother yelled at the father.

"demons..." the father continued "...are our enemies, they have hearts but they act heartless. They kill us with one goal, is to eliminate the mankind from the earth surface. But we resist and we have an army customized specially for killing demons. Thats called Zrost. Its not a sin killing them, they deserve death just like Heartless humans..." the father couldn't complete since his daughter suddenly said

"They are humans without heart, i mean they are still humans, why don't we just transplant them a heart, hmm?"

"DON'T PITY THEM" the father screamed as he stood up from his chair, then he realized that his daughter got scared, her eyes were wide and her body trembled "I-I'm sorry" he apologized and walked out, at the time her opened the door, a scream heard on the next room. he ran there since he was a policeman. He noticed that his daughter is following him. When they arrived to the certain room. They saw a two guys from the Zwest Army who eliminate the heartless humans Are holding a knife pointing to a baby born while the mother is begging on the ground. "What happened here? Explain." the father Yelled.

"Who are you?" the two guys asked.

"I'm Yuki Megurine, a policeman from the 501 savior team of the Zwest police station." he said as he showed his credit card.

"Umm sir. This baby is heartless. We received orders to kill it but the mother doesn't seem to accept"

_Heartless! Orders! Kill! It! Mother! _Luka though as she was listening to the situation. She looked at the baby, the baby was normal, just like any other human being. A_re they planning on killing this beautiful baby!?_ Luka though with surprise on her face.

"Miss" said Luka's father as he kneeled to the begging mother. "Sorry but we shall kill it, you know what will happen if we let it live" The father said those words with kindness.

"No, no" the mother's tears started to pour on her cheek, yet she said with low voice and so trembling from crying "That child, is the only thing my dead husband left to me. I cant lose it. I cant"

"but miss"

"i know. This baby will become a killer about the time. But, i cant kill this baby, this baby is my only family. I've lost everyone, everyone i knew, and that child what left." she became silent and screamed again with tears covers her face "I CANT ACCEPT THIS BABY'S DEATH"

The two guys and Luka's father were both quiet, they Didn't dear to say anything. Luka watching as her tears fell too. _Such poor baby. Do you even deserve to die? _Luka walked to the baby. The mother, the father and the two guys watched Luka with wide eyes.

"What are you doing little lady" the two guys asked but Luka Didn't replay them.

She went directly to the baby who was on the bed. She bowed, her face was so close to that child's face, then she said with low voice full of sweetness and kindness and a slight beautiful smile on her face "why do they have to kill a beautiful baby like you?" the mother looked at Luka, she heard those words that seemed like angel's singing to her ears, then started to cry silently putting her hand on her mouth, she had some hope that This girl can save her child. The father watched silently with shock. Luka continued "Your mother really loves you, aren't you happy?. You will grow up and become a beautiful person, who knows maybe you will become a doctor and then will try to save every Heartless person. Then you will come to me and call me Big sister."

"Hey Young lady" One of the two guys walked to Luka but Luka said something that made him halt in shock.

"Do you want to live?" another reckless question from Luka. The child cried out. "i see.." Luka said with sunny smile And turned, looked directly at the doctor's eyes. So serious she screamed "TRANSPLANT MY HEART TO THIS BABY"

The mother opened her eyes wide, she couldn't speak, no, she wasn't able to. The father's body started to tremble, his own daughter, the daughter of the policeman who stand against the Heartless mankind, has decided to give her heart to a heartless person.

"L-Luka. Do you know what will happen to you after?" the father asked with a worried face.

"I will become heartless. Right?" Luka said with a wide smile.

"Yes, then...then they will try to kill you"

"You wont let them kill me, right? Just like this awesome mother" her smile was so honest and brave. The father couldn't replay, he Didn't know what to say. All what fills his thinking was, _is this the last time I see my daughter's sunny smile. Will i can't hear her beautiful voice when she sings again?. Why must you say reckless things?. Why should you trust me so blindly?_

"THE HELL! WE ARE NOT EXCEPTING" the two guys yelled at Luka.

"So, you are planning on killing this beautiful living person?" Luka asked with a sad expression that broke the mother's heart. She wanted to cry and thanks Luka until she die. The two guys looked at Luka with such a clenched faces full of anger and said

"That what heartless humans deserves, they don't have a place in our world. Killing is all they know."

"LIKE YOU ARE THE ONE TO TALK" Luka screamed wholeheartedly. The two guys got shocked when they saw the expression of her face. She was furious. Not only furious but burning of anger. Her gaze was sharp. fear hits the two guys's hearts. Yes, Luka is right. He said that all heartless human know is killing, what about your work? Isn't everything you know is killing too. Killing an innocent children without hesitation and no fear, you are the devil itself!.

"I-if you are going to give her your heart, then you shall be executed after" said the two guys.

"I wont allow that" the father jumped in the conversation.

"B-but you are in the 501 savior Zwest team, a policeman against the heartless humans!"

"if it was for my daughter, i don't mind throwing my job"

"Listen, your daughter will be a killer"

"so i shall be a murderer"

"But mister Yuki."

"What can hurt more than losing someone you treasure." The father didn't look natural. He has completely overpowered by grief. He turned his sight to the mother on the ground, _It looks Like i felt your pain, loss of daughter, really painful. _he said to himself looking at the mother with a light smile.

One of the guys held Luka's shoulder and said "I will accept, but if i saw you killing, i'll kill you. Understood? I am not satisfied being called a killer" the other guy went crazy and said to him

"Hey! Gakupo, what are you saying?"

"Come to think of it, this girl only wants to help. I cant leave someone who herself needs help"

"Gakupo you... Guess i will go with you"

"thank you, Mikou"

"So doctor, Agreed?" Luka said to the doctor with a bright smile.

"Wait..." the father cut the conversation and said "...i have a condition. Only us and no one else, shall know About this."

"Yes mister Yuki" the two guys said.

"Agreed, now i shall put some preparation, and you please fell the application paper for the surgery" the doctor gave Luka's father a paper related with the surgery for the heart transplant.

"Thank You, thank you so much. I'm out of words, really, how can i repay you" the mother begged Luka on her kneels. Luke put her hands on her hips and said with meanie voice

"you are older, aren't you? How can you kneels like that in front your child- ah and is he, she boy or girl?"

"a...girl"

"I see...she will become a successful woman, your daughter"

"I owe you my life" the mother said in tears.

While the father sitting on the seat and filling the paper, his hand trembles in an unnatural way, his tears collected at a corner in his eyes. His heart beat at lightning speed. _is what I'm doing right? Luka, just dont die._

After an hour, they told Luka's mother about it, she went crazy, crying and crying all she did, nothing else. She couldn't even get out of bed because her body was weak, its the disease that made her live all her life in hospital.

Two hours later, Luka entered the operating room, her father, the mother of the heartless child and the child herself were there and suddenly Luka's mother entered with a wheelchair And went to Luka directly, taking her head and embraced her. Luka felt her mother's pain and she felt her mother's heart beat so fast.

"I love you, Luka" then she went out after saying those simple words that held a bunch of feelings and meanings. followed her father. The mother and the heartless child still there.

"Wait, ummm, the body of the child may not bear the surgery" said one of the nurses so worried.

"Don't worry, her body is very strong, that's some points of the heartless type" the doctor answered her.

"Can I carry her?" said Luka with a smile to the mother. The mother gave Luka the child. "whats her name?"

"Miku Hatsune" the mother answered.

Luka stared at her, continued to stare and then she closed her mouth to the child's ear and whispered "Miku, i have a favor to ask, listen, Take good care of my heart, will you?" After Luka has said her words, she gave the child to the nurse and the mother went out too.

Luka sitting on the bed, looking upward, into the light, which can be the last thing she see. They've put the Hypnotic on her face. _Will I be able to recognize mom and dad? I will live a life without heart. Will i get married? Will i love? Who will love me? I've always been reckless, and that was always bringing problems for mom and dad. When I saw the girl. I ...Wanted..._ she have been put to sleep. And began the operation of living a life without heart.

-The Operation Was Successful-

Three hours after the operation. Luka started to open her eyes slowly. The light was high, the air atmosphere was hot, she can no longer feels her heart beats. Her body became like a quiet ocean. She've sat up but her body was very heavy, she held her head from the pain and noticed that she was sweating. _I can't feel my heart beat!._

"Luka, can you recognize me?." was her mother's first words after she woke up.

Luka turned with expression that suggested nothing. Luka remained the similar expression like she is saying _who are you?_ she examined her mother's face very well, held her head from pain, she tried to ignore it, she've has a horrible headache. She frowned upon by trying to think, but the headache was distressed.

"Don't you...remember me?" the mother's heart break, like a glass. threw it on the ground, and crashes into a million pieces.

"M-mom. D-dad. Miku and her mother?" asked Luka and consider each one by name, but is still holding her head in pain.

The mother could not believe her ears. Her daughter recognized her after losing her heart, certainly she Didn't lose her mind!.

"You know this girl?" Miku's mother asked pointing at Miku.

"Ummm. I can't remember because of the headache, but there is one idea in my mind, says to protect Miku with my soul "

"Then you recognized her too!"

"I think so"

"Thank God, I haven't lost my daughter"

"This is bad" suddenly entered (the one who did the surgery) strongly from the door, panting, the coat untidy. Holding his knee and lowers his head, then he yelled with a panicked voice. "The girl will remain in this age and this height forever"

"What!" cried the parents

"Let me explain" sat on one of the chairs and began. "The body of people who are heartless quite different from natural human body, I mean from the inside of course. The combination of different types of molecules are completely different from both bodies. Nerves in the heartless type, too thick to any normal person. And the important thing is the growth in normal people is slow. And heartless type even slower, turning a person into someone's with heart to heartless, growth will stop altogether. Also, we discovered that the girl will not die however you stab her with knife 50 times, her death will be upon the death of her heart" there were silent on the room, no one spoke, no one replied. Miku's mother felt bad for letting a young girl going through such surgery for her own daughter. It wasn't fair.

«Finish Of Chapter 1»

Please review If You Want Me To Continue! -Thank You-


	2. Ch II

-After 14 Years-

In Year 1904. Miku is 14 years old. A fine girl, beautiful. Has that long twin tail teal hair of her, with her teal colored eyes, she wasn't so tall nor was so short, in a normal heigh. She was a flat chested, she loves playing a lot. She've always been playing with her best friends the twins Len and Rin. She has had met them when she was 6 years old. As for Luka, she has disappeared in the time she got out of hospital, leaving a letter behind says, _I'm going on a journey to learn more about my body and I'll come back as soon as possible. _and she hasn't returned yet.

In the morning light, above the green mountains, a small hut and next to it, a small farm had some goats, chickens and Apple trees everywhere. A beautiful lady carrying a barrel of some apples. She went into the hut and put the barrel at the corner of the dining room. After that she went to the kitchen and took out some eggs and honey. "Miku, come on, wake up, its Monday" called the mother for her daughter.

"Coming~" the girl shouted, when she arrived to the dining table and sat down while her leg swung forward and backward and a light smile but clear one on her face.

"You look very happy today?"

"Rin Promised me some sweets from her mother. It's really delicious" Miku said to her mother with playful tone. "Also ...mom" serious was coming out of Miku's voice, also that her face became slightly pessimistic. "Are heartless humans...Bad?"

While the mother was boiling the eggs, she stopped by the shock in her eyes. "N-Not so much" the mother replied with voice quivering. _Yes. I haven't said a thing to Miku about her being a heartless from the outset. Because_...

"I Hate Them." Miku said aloud, with voice fills of hatred "...I've heard about them a lot from classmates. They're really bad, dumb, not knowing anything other than killing" and follow a slap from the mother to Miku. It was very powerful to the point that her mother's hand has become very red, not mentioning the girl's cheek.

"DONT SAY SILLY THINGS!" the mother screamed. Her eyes filled with tears of anger. While Miku filled her eyes with tears by the pain of the slap. The mother, suddenly realizing the red cheeks, she stared with grief at her daughter. Wanting to apologize, but... How? 'I'm sorry'? Is this enough?.

Miku stood up slowly, her bangs covering her expression, she walked to her bag, carrying it, then walk out the small hut heading to the simple school. The mother was left alone thinking about how to apologize. But she has been cut of her trance by a voice that said.

"Miku's mother?" Asked a familiar voice. The mother raised her sight, to look at the familiar female voice, at the moment, the mother wished that she never looked up. A long-silky pink hair, ocean blue eyes, tall, perfect body. It's her, no doubt about it. Megurine Luka, the owner of the heart that beats inside her daughter.

"Luka!" The mother widened her eyes, Luka came back after 14 years from the journey, and not even a single inch taller, the doctor was right then. It felt like the time didn't even pass

"where's Miku?" Luka asked quickly, she seems in a hurry.

"she's gone to school..." The mother replied still not understanding the situation "Wait-" before The mother could complete her words, Luka was already gone. _What do she needs with my daughter?. She mustn't tell Miku about anything, she Mustn't. _the mother could tell Luka everything she needs to know, everything she wants to know, Luka could tell Miku everything but the mother feared Luka would say to Miku about her being heartless at first.

-0-0-0-

"Then she said to never talk to her again, do you believe her! She's gonna get her head crashed someday, BY ME!" The blonde said, a blonde, a short blond hair and a beautiful dark-blue eyes, she's short but cute, She is Rin, Miku's friend.

"Ah! Break finish!" Sighed A blonde boy, just the same as the blonde girl, Has a dark-blue eyes, a little taller than the blonde girl, he's also cute, He's her twin brother Len. Ubon the bell rining, the three frowned.

"You guys go to class, I will talk to the teacher about something" Said Miku, waving to the guys and being waved to. Then she walked off, she looked at the empty hallway in front of her and gently touched her cheeks, the place where her mother slapped her, she seems to be deep in though but was cut when she saw someone, right before she walk down the stairs, there was a girl at the end of the stairs, unmoving staring at Miku. She was a beautiful girl, with silky pink hair and ocean pointed blue eyes. Miku gulped and tried to act like its nothing, she tried to walk pass the girl but the girl held Miku's from the wrist. "Wha-" Miku said but was cut off due a kiss from the girl, a deep kiss, their lips were lock shaped, The girl, Luka, pressed her tongue inside Miku's mouth, making it dance around, Miku tried to resist and break free but Luka was surprisingly strong, ever since she gained the heartless qualities, she has been so strong that she can break a wall. After a few minutes, Luka break free, trail of fluid ran down from Miku's mouth to her chin. _What, why, how, who. What is she doing?. Why did she kiss me?. How is she so strong?. Who is... She_?. Miku though as she kept staring at the beautiful pure blue eyes of The pink-haired. With slight red shade on her cheeks. She felt so dizzy.

"Hatsune Miku, I've finally found you" Luka said, sighing, knowing that in any minutes now, a bunch of questions will be asked, and all need to be answered as well.

"Who are you?" Miku asked, without thinking, the first question which came to her mind was asked.

"Megurine Luka, your savior"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother didn't tell you!." Luka held Miku's hand, looking left and right, no one there, okay, Luka carried Miku in a bridal way as the two jumped out the window which was beside them, landing on the ironic umbrella, right after, Jumping down to the ground, then running away, escaping from the school, the two went to an ally, where no one was in. "Miku, I will get to the point directly, I don't have time." Luka began coldly "You are being pursued by demons, i came to protect you. We need to runaway as soon as possible!" Good grief! It wasn't about Miku being heartless.

"D-De-Demons!" Miku stuttered, shock draw her eyes, meaningless words came out her lips. She was overpowered by the sudden surprise. "you... WEIRDO" Miku screamed at Luka with full anger and disbelieve. She turned around about to dash away, but she stopped in her track as she saw an unpleasant view. It was an animal? No unique animal? With one black eyes and the other white. Blood line coming out it's eyes, a sharp shaped teeth, with long tongue dancing out it's mouth. It has no arms, only legs, black colored, it's smell stinks. It was the heigh of Miku, it was so scary, not even a ghost can match it's scary look. Miku kept on standing straight, sweats covered her, her wide eyes now is a lot more wider than this unique animal itself. What on earth is this?. Miku froze. It tried to attack Miku, but... Luka immediately ran in front of Miku, being her barrier, and then, Luka was the one to receive the bite from this unique animal, right on her shoulder, It hurts, it was painful. But Luka didn't show any expression expresses the pain, instead she proved herself on her feet. The unique animal now was directly in front of Luka. Miku was strangely trembling from fear, she wanted something to calm her down. So slowly she raised her hand and put it on the hand of Luka, and Luka's hand was, for some reason... _Safe_. Or so Miku felt. Upon Miku holding the hand of Luka. Luka felt the strange feeling. As if something pushes from inside, it pushes, pushes and pushes, strongly. It was warm. Surprising, alive... What was this thing again! Luka almost forgot it. It was named... Heart?! Yes, thats it, the heart. Luka felt a feeling of a beating heart inside, but this is impossible she has had lost it completely. So what was this?. Really fuzzy feeling.

Miku tried to turn around to run away. Letting go of Luka's hand she turned, but those animal, or so she though. Was all over the place. An ally full of animals, a heartless person, and a normal human being. Miku almost fainted, it was a dream right?. Miku couldn't lie to herself, it was REAL!. Suddenly, Miku heard a disgusting sound, a squish. When she turned back to face Luka, she was surprised, very surprised. Luka has her hand gripping it's face and she kept on tightening the grip, that it's stinky blood was spreading out, then, there was the squish sound again. It became headless.

Luka immediately turned to Miku's direction, an animal was in midair, trying to attack Miku. Luka quickly took actions, she ran, did a high kick so she can kick it before it does for Miku. After that, she held Miku's hand, both of them ran away.

They ran for a long time, after losing them, its time to hide. They opened a trash and jumped in, It was a circled one, Luka sat there, with spread legs, Miku was in-between Luka's legs, leaning her back on Luka's chest. Luka was way a lot taller than Miku. Miku kept on trembling the whole time. She had no idea what just happened, she felt strange, but also she felt surprised, why isn't this pink-haired girl scared?. Miku peeked on Luka, Luka was so busy observing the outside with a sharp gaze, her pointed eyes made it look scary and beautiful at the same time.

Miku finally make up her mind and asked, "Is these the De-" Miku was cut by Luka.

"Shuush! Not now!" Luka warned. Miku could hear the disgusting sound of the animals saliva. She could remember the picture of it's saliva pouring down it's mouth with full hunger. She could hear every thing but she wasn't able to see. Soon all the sounds faded. Miku Looked at Luka, Luka looked back.

"I-" Miku started again, but this time, Luka cut her off with actions, She jumped out the trash and started to walk away. "H-hey... Don't leave me alone!"

"Don't follow!" Luka warned with her usual sharp gaze, Miku gulped but nodded. She stared at Luka as she left. Miku was all alone. She had hard time walking back home. Turning left, right. Those things could attack at any minute. But in the end, nothing happened.

-0-0-0-

Miku entered the house "Im back". jumped as she heard the voice of exhaustion. She ran to her daughter, kneeled to her, holding her shoulders. Miku was shocked about the sudden movement, mother doesn't know anything, right?. She felt pain.

"Did you meet any...new person today" The mother asked, tried not to be so direct in the question. But indeed, she was scared.

The memories of Luka came to Miku. Miku stayed quiet for a while then decided to answer "No, no one new. Rin and Len like always"

The mother sighed in relieve, "thank god... Ok, honey..." The mother walked to the dinning room "get changed and lets eat lunch"

"About the morning," Miku started "im sorry, i didn't mean to" Miku almost cried at the apology.

"No, its nothing." The mother said without facing Miku, but suddenly, she walked close to Miku, her face was almost an inch apart from Miku's. A warm smile draw the mother's face, with light red shade on her cheeks, "I Love You" the mother tried to make her voice as normal as possible but she failed hiding the hurtful aura. It was a smile she was doing, yes. But Miku's feeling said otherwise.

-0-0-0-

Miku lying at her bed, a lot happened today. First, The mysterious pink-haired girl, Megurine Luka. Then the unique animals, the so called demons. Then her mother acting strange. Miku Started to think about the words Luka said about demons. If they really were behind Miku, then so her mother is in danger as well?. Everything. Anything. But my mother. Miku began hurting, this thinking doesn't solve anything. "I hope that i don't meet up with this girl again." She wished her last wish and slept.

-0-0-0-

The next day, Miku, Rin and Len walking to school. Miku stopped and suggested "lets skip school today"

"Whats gotten into you?. You are the last one i can hear that from" Rin said surprised.

**_**Yes, she might think im in school. But i will run away, im going to a place she might not be able to find me in. **_**Len and Rin noticed Miku's silence.

"Are you alright?" Len asked.

"Huh! Ah, umm.., yes i am" Miku smiled but obviously it was fake.

The twins looked at each other then looked back at Miku "ok, we are skipping school"

"Thanks." Miku said, then the three walked off to whatever.

After taking a seat somewhere in the main area of the village, Rin broke the silence "so, when are you planning on telling whats wrong?"

"What do you mean? Im fine"

"Really?, you don't seem to"

"But i-" The twins turned their sights to Miku who stopped talking suddenly, but when they did, they saw a beautiful looking girl standing in front of her, Luka.

"Its dangerous here" Luka said. Fully known that She already warned Miku yesterday.

"I KNOW!" Miku suddenly shouted and stood right in front of Luka, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU REALLY! COMING FROM NO WHERE AND KISSING ME OUT OF THE BLUE, THEN SAYING STUPID LIES AFTER THAT WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY SOME UNBELIEVABLE CREATURES! WALK OUT OF MY LIFE" she screamed those words out from her heart, then she kept still, waiting a response. Len and Rin jaws dropped, really shocked about Miku. She is never angry.

"I refuse" Luka coldly replied those angry words.

"EEEEH! YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY" Miku started to mess up her hair in confusion, just why don't she leave?

Rin and Len walked away, "better leave them alone." Rin said to Len.

"Yes" Len agreed. Then they were nowhere to be found.

"YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER ALL OF MY QUESTION. FIRST, WHAT DID YOU MEANT BY DEMONS?"

"You don't have to shout" Luka threw an irritated look.

"J-JUST ANSWER ALREADY". Miku is already pissed off.

"Demons are creatures that seek sins, fear, hatred. Anything you wouldn't like." Luka stopped to brush her hair away from her shoulder. The wind making the hair fly, is just so beautiful, Miku's heart skipped a beat at the beauty.

"You think im being pursued by them?"

"Certainly, since you've got weird combination inside in your body. Demons Want you for that."

"What is your business with all of this?"

"To make it short, you have something thats mine"

"And that could be?"

"You don't have the right to know"

"What! Ah!.. Ok then, how do i know you are in my side?"

"Im not gonna let you die, 'cause then, thats thing of mine will be completely lost"

"Ok then, the final question..." Miku cleared her throat then shouted with tears and shyness "WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS AS YOU SEE" Miku said that with a fast breath without averting her eyes anywhere.

"Well that" Even Luka herself started to scratch her back head "im not a human as you see, i don't have the member inside my body to warm me, so in order to warm myself, i need a body fluid or i will freeze to death" Luka explained probably.

"You are not a human?!... GIVE ME A BREAK" Miku was really snapped out.

"Im heartless" Luka finally said it.

"Huh!..." Miku's eyes widened "Kidding!" She started to walk back step by step. Luka tried to approach her. "Get away from me. You ERROR BORN" After screaming this harsh words, Miku ran away, eyes filled with tears. Just why is she crying. Its just so complicated, Miku was really confused, to the point that she doesn't know whats what anymore.

Luka froze there watching someone who she cared for, running aways 'cause Luka was heartless, wait... So did that someone. Luka felt as if someone stabbed her in her heart, but she doesn't have one. So, why does she feel pain in the left side of her chest. A Pain thats stronger than the demon's bite, stronger and much stronger. "Error born, huh!" Luka turned and began to move forward. She didn't want to be called heartless from someone who took her heart. It wasn't ... Fair. Luka can no longer feel the fluid she drank from Miku the last time inside her. Her body returned cold.

«Finish Of Chapter 2»

Sorry the chapter is kinda short. School is really a problem but i will make it up on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot. I've always wanted to write a story that would attract people's attention, maybe thats it. Thank you very much i cant wait for your opinions.


	3. Ch III

The last room in the school corridor, there are only three people remained in the classroom.

"Miku, its your fault we are late!" Len scolded.

"You should have done your homework at home!" Rin folded her arms.

Miku didn't answer any of the twins scolding, but she made the pen speak instead of her, she writes and writes quickly. "I must finish quickly in order to go back home," Miku lost track of how much she repeated this sentence. Just the thought of meeting Luka made her crazy enough to break her pencil 5 times.

"Are you fine! You look like a broken doll!" Rin asked concerned about Miku's condition.

"Done! Now i just need to get back home" Miku's curved smile said everything to Len and Rin as they watched Miku, they felt that they had to help her but how can they help her when they don't know the problem in the first place?

Miku tried to stand up after a full day sitting on the surface of the chair, who became her new friend, her legs wavered as she was trying to put the thoughts of Luka away from her.

"Miku!" Len yelled as he held Miku who just lost the feelings of her legs and was about to trip. "You..." He stopped for a second collecting his shattered words "...their must be something wrong, For sure. You know that you can tell us everything,"

"Yeah, we will listen to you, is it about that pink-haired girl you met before?" Rin joined in.

"Is she threatening you?"

"Or is it-"

"SHUT UP!" Miku's Scream closed the twins mouth. Her head was curved downward, while her eyes filled with tears, her long hair hid the expressions on her face, then suddenly she lifted her head to look at the ceiling, which led her hair to fall down and expose Miku's face. The Twins were in a state of shock, tears cascaded from her eyes and she was breathing naturally without any sobs, Her fists were hardly closed, she was furious.

"Miku, we ar-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP ... YOU APPEAR AS THOUGH YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, BUT YOU ARE ALL ALIKE, ALL HUMAN BEINGS... AND NON HUMANS!. SURELY YOU ARE AFTER THE COMBINATION INSIDE MY BODY, THERE IS NO NEED TO HIDE THE TRUTH ANYMORE, I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO WAIT FOR ME HERE, BOTH OF YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, YOU FOLLOW ME AROUND QUIET LIKE DOGS, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then Miku set off running out the school

"Miku changed."

"Yes, a lot," the Twins who loved Miku a lot, stood looking all dumb trying to convince themselves that this is a dream, but can something this painful become a dream?

-0-0-0-

"Miku! Your leaving quiet late" a boy came approaching the angry Miku, but once Miku laid her eyes on him, her expression suddenly softened.

"Y-yeah, i had things to do" she blushed.

"Then how about walking home together?" You must be asking why Miku suddenly changed when she saw the boy, Kaito... Well, he is the boy Miku's in love with. Surprised? There is a great reason to why Miku loves him, but she still hasn't confessed to him, ideas about him rejecting Miku was all over and this makes it difficult to confess for Miku. Kaito was loved by all the school's students for being the good boy, and he was smart and handsome. Yes he is a very handsome boy, his soft dark-blue hair suits his killer eyes, but is it more of a killer than Luka's? I don't think so, Luka's beauty was supernatural.

"Yes, of course" she replied with a pleased smile.

"Miku, i was thinking of... Umm... Hanging out with each other after school more often." He coughed as he was very embarrassed.

"Eh?" Just when was Miku about to accept with a wide grin, she saw that familiar tail coming from an ally not really far, she could smell the stinky smell, "A Demon!" Miku gasped with wide eyes.

"What?" Kaito was still underage to know such things as Demons, so he looked confused by the name.

_Why now! Of all times. _Miku cursed the Demon to appear now when she was having fun with Kaito for the first time in a while. "Kaito you better go home!" She ordered as she stepped harshly on the ground bushing herself forward to a running state.

"Wait Miku!" He inhaled a little bit sad that he didn't get a answer and a little bit worried about her running off like this. Kaito was about to go to the other way of Miku's dashing figure, but not when he saw a black cat, and not any black cat, it was big- no, giant. With sharp tusks and a burning eyes and out its mouth a long tongue dancing with its saliva spraying on the ground. And it appeared that this gross creature was after Miku, Kaito panicked, he threw his bag aside and ran behind Miku and the cat. "MIKU!" He screamed but Miku was faraway.

"This Demon will follow me everywhere, i cant go back home, my mom is there, my mom is..." She shook her head as she focused on running away. "Whats wrong with this demon, its way too huge, its different from the ones that ran after me and Luka-... Ah, Luka, where are you, please where? Im a afraid i don't want to die in the hands of such creature."

There was a rock lying on the ground in front of Miku, it was small, but big enough to make Miku stumble. And she stumbled, when she fell, she Tried to get up again, but when she turned and saw the demon sprinting with hunger to her, time suddenly stopped, she didnt hear anything but her beating heart, and Kaito's voice calling her name, Where is Luka, WHERE? Miku shut her eyes ready to die, seconds passed that seemed like hourse, and she is still not dead yet, why? When she opened her eyes and saw Kaito standing in front of her, holding a piece of wood with a sharp tip blood-stained, and both the demon's eyes has holes and it was lying on the ground.

Miku thought, _ah... Kaito protected me, he protected me!._ She was overjoyed and thankful and she ran and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"Are you not hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"Im fine...thank you" she stayed hugging him as if she was asking for more and he let her there until she calms down. But there was something Miku misunderstood. It was not Kaito's doing, those holes on the demon's eyes, wasn't Kaito who did it.

Above the building that was beside Miku and Kaito was Luka standing there a blood stained clothes, guess you knew now who beat the huge cat. She had a cold expression looking at Miku hugging Kaito. She felt nothing. "I see you are taking a good care of my heart, Miku! You found for it a partner" Luka was happy for Miku but she didn't know what her real desires was, the true desire to why she is helping Miku now isnt because she didn't want to die, but there was something more to it for sure, and Luka knew herself but didn't know what. "If it was in me right now, i wonder who i would have feelings for?" She wondered as she looked at the sky that sounded about to rain at any minutes. "I forgot the feelings of love...i forgot...everything"

-0-0-0-

"Mom, im back" Miku was smiling, not a fake, but a real happy one. And that made Miku's mom smile a more happier smile than Miku's.

"You sound very happy" The mother asked as she sat on the couch, Miku ran and joined Her mom.

"Yes, its the first time im thankful for the demons!" Miku smiled but suddenly dropped that smile when she rethought about what she just said.

"Miku, thats..." The mother eyes was wide, she forgot the feelings of happiness she just felt, and once again she is overpowered by the shock.

"No, uh.. I mean"

"You met her. Megurine Luka!" The mother said, didn't ask.

"Y-you know her." Miku walked back until she bumped into the wall, what is her mother hiding, she must know a lot, about heartless and demons creatures. She must know about the weird combination inside Miku's body.

The mother on the other hand thought that Luka must have told Miku everything but why was she able to smile. Is Luka able to make her daughter smile, did she really told her she was once heartless!

"TELL ME EVERYTHING" Both the mother and Miku yelled at the same time.

(***)

Its probably isnt long enough. But excited don't you think? I loved it and i hope you will love it as well.


	4. Ch IV

I told some of my readers that i will update this chapter the next week but my plans changed and i had a lot of free time today, so here you go. Hope you'll enjoy.

(***)

It was night, unfortunately, this night was one of the dark nights. Miku was sitting on a bench next to a closed shops, there is no one in this hour at night. Miku sat alone recalling the story her mother said about Miku being heartless and how she got a heart. Her chest became tight, breathing became difficult. She ran away from home, she can't look at her mother after all what she said, and Luka...

"I cant believe she done something like that!" Miku thought out loud, surprised by Luka's actions.

"Hello, Your Miku right?" A female voice said. Though Miku didn't have the energy to lift her face and see who, she only nodded. "I heard you were good friends with Kaito!"

Upon hearing Kaito's name, Miku suddenly lifted her head up and looked at the girl in front her not knowing from where she received the energy.

"Hi, im Kaito's girlfriend, Meiko" the brown-haired girl smiled as she offered a hand to shake, Miku kept staring the girl wide eyed. "Haha, just kidding. Im his classmate." After That Miku sighed of relieve as she shook her hand with the girl.

Meiko sat beside Miku on the bench as she noticed Miku didn't say a single word, really whats wrong with her?

"What are you doing here late at night?" She asked, probably not concerned but curious.

Miku stayed silent, she didn't have the urge to answer, she felt nothing as she stared at the ground under her shoes. _I really don't want to talk to anyone, please just go, just...leave me alone_. Miku pleaded inside herself.

"Hmm..." Meiko leaned forward to check Miku's face who showed nothing. "About Kaito..." Meiko started as she smiled warmly at Miku who looked back at her. "...leave him alone!" And suddenly came a devil-ish smile from Meiko. After saying a fast bye with the same smile and walked away.

Miku's heart kept beating at a lightning speed, Meiko's words didn't help her, she was already feeling down and now this... Can this day become any worse.

"I see your mother told you everything" a calm Luka appeared from the dark of the night.

When Miku's eyes lied on Luka, her heart stopped beating for a few seconds before starting to beat again rapidly. This girl gave her heart to Miku without hesitation or fear. She've lived 14 years of her life without a heart for a girl she just met.

Miku stood up from the bench and walked to Luka as she stood in front of her.

"I cant understand your actions," Miku said, causing Luka to get confused.

"Im not following,"

"You gave up your heart so easily to a person you've met for hours! Is there a person more stupid than you are." Miku explained her point of view.

Luka stayed silent, Miku probably was really confused, she was just a happy ordinary school girl before she knew or met Luka. But Luka couldn't help showing up now, she needed to protect Miku.

"Please don't stay silent! I need answers!" Miku yelled, her eyes becoming wet.

"That girl you just met, i sense something bad about her." Luka quickly changing the subject not that she meant it that way.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked as she saw the unusual look on Luka's eyes.

_She smells awful for a human, i get this weird feelings about her, its as if she were possessed... By a demon!._ Luka thought to herself, refusing to answer Miku as she didn't want to freak her out. _No!... She is a demon._ Luka corrected herself after overthinking stuff.

"Like i said don't stay silent" Miku yelled again frustrated.

"Stay away from her, she is a no good" Luka warmed with a serious gaze.

Miku kept asking questions when Luka kept answering Unasked ones. "Why did you give me your heart, there most be s reason?"

Luka, again stayed silent.

"Say something!" Miku screamed as she lowered her face hiding her tears. "Im confused im afraid, im scared of you, of everything. Im scared of...myself!" Miku looked at Luka with a pitiful look, she gritted her teeth as tears fell from her eyes. She looked messed up.

"You are not heartless, not anymore, you are just normal, you don't have to be afraid of yourself." Luka said a truth who Miku believed but couldn't help but to feel uneasy still.

"Please...please..." Miku pleaded as she fell on her kneels, While on the other hand Luka stood still feeling nothing as she saw Miku. "Stay..." Then Miku looked Luka in the eyes with such a pleading wet eyes "...stay by me!" She screamed as she cried.

"No..." Luka shook her head. "I ask you to let me stay by you" Luka corrected Miku who was shaking in the ground. Miku needed help, needed protection, there is only one person who would keep her safe for sure, that one was Luka.

Miku nodded as she wiped her tears with her trembling hand, she found it hard to stand up, her legs was shaking unstoppably.

"We should bring you home" Luka suggest as she held Miku's wrist.

"NO" Miku screamed as she jumped back. "No..." Again she repeated but lightly than before. "Let me stay with you, don't bring home, i cant talk with mom, not now." She begged. Luka accepted.

Both were walking in the middle of the dark streets. Miku was thinking about all the stuff that was going on, they all made no sense but she couldn't deny any of them, she was scared. Suddenly there was a weird noises Luka made which cut off Miku's thoughts as she turned and Looked at what Luka was doing.

By Looking at Luka's doings, Miku's eyes widened. Luka held her hand with her other hand and slowly started cutting her skin with her nails causing it to bleeds a lot.

"What are you doing?!" Miku yelled as she took a step back. She was scared, so scared of Luka.

"Come near" Luka ordered calmly. Miku slowly approached Luka. Once Miku was within the hands reach, Luka started staining Miku's uniform with blood.

"W-what are you doing! Its my only uniform!" Miku was shocked, Luka was doing unreasonable stuff that confused Miku.

"That only if you wanted to sleep a good night without demons."

"What do you mean?"

"You are easily recognized by your smell, i thought of confusing Demons by mixing your smell with mine" Luka explained.

Miku stayed silent as she appreciated Luka's doing. She kept following Luka until she arrived to a really big building, though it was old and dirty. They entered from the broken door and into the dark hallways, Miku clang to Luka as Luka leaded the way. There was a single light in every 10 meters. Miku gave them no mind she had Luka by her side anyway but there was that single Hallway that had a lot of photos hanging on the wall which also Miku gave them no mind until her eyes fell on a certain one.

It was a picture of a family, on the right a mother, on the left a father, and a daughter in the middle, which turned out to be Luka, so those two are her parents!. Miku observed the picture more and more carefully. Luka was smiling, the parents were smiling. Luka was happy, Miku could tell. A shade of red on Luka's cheeks while she was smiling, she sounded nice, happy. this made Miku feel more and more guilty. Why did Luka give up such a beautiful life for Miku?. Miku still didn't understand.

They finally arrived to a room after going up some stairs. There was a single bed there. Miku lied down as she went under the cover, while Luka walked to the end of the room, sat on the ground and leaned on the wall.

After a long silence, "you are not sleeping?" Miku asked.

"Don't worry about me, you should rest" Luka replied coldly.

"Im not worried, i was just... Asking" Miku explained with a blush.

Miku tried to sleep but couldn't, she still had a lot of questions that bothered her and prevented her from sleeping.

"Luka..."

"Hmm"

"Where do demons come from?"

Luka looked at the ground thinking of where to start,"Demons don't have A specific body figure, originally they are dead souls that sinned a lot and have a lot of regrets in their life but they are dead, they cant be sent back to life but the devil revived them disobeying god, the devil revived them in another sinful living people, animals or anything you might think of, and that didn't help them fixing their regrets but they made things more worse. Thats why god never revive the dead."

"I see..." Miku finally got one of her questions answered but she still has millions to go. She wanted all of them answered right now but there was this question that she wanted to ask, so she shook her head and let the other questions and focused on this one, "why did you give me your heart?" Silent on Luka's side. _I knew..._Miku sighed, no matter how many times Miku asked this question, Luka wouldn't answer.

She glanced at Luka, she was looking at the ceiling as she rested her head on the wall. _I wonder what she is thinking of?. _Miku wondered.

"I feel guilty..." Miku started covering half her face with the bed's cover as she continued "...you ruined your life for me."

Suddenly Luka stood up approaching Miku. She sat on the bed next to Miku as she held Miku's head brushing her hair behind her ears as she softly, warmly said "I don't regret it one bit" It was unusual for a heartless to be this sweet saying something, which surprised Miku and Luka even more.

Miku blushed as she kept her face hidden under the cover.

"You are so cute, nice. And your smile too... Everything is worth it, everything i've done is worth this smile" Luka smiled lightly. Which send shivers to Miku's body.

"You smiled!" Miku widened her eyes. Luka slowly lifted her fingers touching her lips in awe.

"You're right!" She said surprised. _Why? Why did i smile, why did i feel such things when my heart was far away from me, When i don't own it anymore. _It was a mystery Luka needed to figure out.

"You are shaking!" Miku jumped with shock as she saw Luka shaking furiously.

"I must be cold, i haven't had body fluid from the last time i drank from you." She explained. Then she raised her eyebrows looking at Miku's movements.

Miku was looking left and right, she sounds like she was thinking deeply about something. Her cheeks suddenly turned red, here Luka knew what was coming from Miku. "I'll take responsibility, you can drink my body fluid whenever you needed it." She offered. Miku owe Luka a lot, this is the least she could do to feel less guilty.

Luka slowly nodded. She held Miku's chin with her thumb and index finger, and slowly raised her face so her eyes looked directly at Luka's. Luka bent her back as she closed distance between her and Miku, their lips are only inches apart, it didn't take long before their lips was lock shaped and Luka's tongue was able to eneted Miku's mouth. This was a fuzzy feelings for Miku, she felt as thought Luka was trying to get her heart back by this action. As for Luka, she also felt a beating heart inside her when she didn't have one, she thought maybe because she was in touch with Miku or-

_The reason why i was able to feel just now was because my heart was near, or... I will have to figure this out, its bothering me so much but it also feels nice._ Suddenly Miku started making sounds that brought Luka back to reality as she realized she was taking her time kissing Miku, Luka backed off with a blush on her cheeks. _Why am i blushing, maybe its really because my heart is not so far!. _Luka was going insane with all the thinking.

-0-0-0-

It was finally morning, Miku and Luka stood outside a small house that has a _mister and Miss Kagamine_ sign on the door. After thinking a lot of what Miku is going to say, she finally knocked on the door. Rin and Len opened.

"MIKU!" Rin jumped in surprise.

"Miku where were you last night, your mother was worried sick about you." Len said as he noticed the pink-haired girl beside Miku.

"Rin, Len... im s-" Miku was cut of by Rin's sudden hug.

"Your sorry i know." Rin completed Miku's sentence. "And you are forgiven." And with a tight grip on Miku's wrist, Rin started walking to Miku's house. "You'll have to apologize to your mother first"

"No.. Not now!" Miku broke free of Rin's grip. "I cant see her just yet."

"i don't understand but you better tell her you are okay!" Rin said putting her hands on her hips.

"I will contact Miku's mother and tell her she's fine" Len said as he ran inside the house.

"Umm, Rin... This is Luka, My... Friend" Miku introduced her heartless friend.

"Hi, Nice to meet you" Rin smiled widely as she saw Luka who responded with a silence.

"Can i talk to you in private" Luka whispered to Miku.

Miku and Luka walked away from Rin who gave confused looks at the two.

"That boy..."

"Len?"

"Yes," Luka nodded and started, "he is strange, i don't smell a pure human sent from him."

"What are you talking about, Len and i are friends since forever, he never showed any weird signs!"

"I believe he is a human." Luka stated. _He is so young to have been sinned. A demon cant possess him easily, thats strange!_

"He is!" Miku said angrily.

_Either Miku did more than touch him or its impossible for him to get possessed. _Luka thought to herself, "Miku, you and him did anything more than just touching?"

"Huh! W-wh-what the hell? No!" Miku's face became just like a tomato.

"I cant tell whats wrong if your not being honest." Luka said, doubting Miku's words.

"We didn't do anything!" Again Miku acting uneasy about the sudden question. "And what if i did more than just touch him, im a normal human you said"

"Yes, but don't forget your inside body combination. If a human caught a germ from you in anyway possible, that would be a serious problem." Luka explained. "But you said you didn't do anything, so thats-"

"We did!" After Luka's explanation, Miku found it would be the right choice to speak the truth. "We...kissed! But it was an accident, we d-"

"I wont judge you." Luka said as she went to a deep thinking.

"It was just an accident, he an-"

"Shuuush!" Luka closed Miku's mouth as she continued thinking. "Miku your frien-" Luka was cut of by Rin's calling.

"How long would you take there?" Rin called.

"Coming!" Miku shouted. "Cut the bullshit, Len is okay" she whispered to Luka before running towards Rin.

I_ need to..._ Luka looked at Miku smiling as she talked to Rin and Len, Len said a joke that caused Rin to get angry and Miku laughed. '._..Kill him_

(***)

{End of Chapter 4}

I explained a lot of things in this chapter, so i hope you are not lost in anywhere.

Leave a review if you have the time, thank you for reading.


	5. Ch V

Its already night time. After a big party made for meeting Luka (Rin's idea), Rin and Len went back home leaving Miku with Luka outside in the dark alone. Miku was really thankful for Rin and her party, she managed to forget stuff and just have fun but now, she is just back to her worries.

Luka kept standing still looking at Miku, she knew Miku had something to say but when?.

"I'll drop you home," finally, Luka broke the silence. Once again Miku panicked.

"C-can i stay another night with you... Um just one more time!" Miku pleaded crossing her fingers in front of her head as she lowered it downward.

"Just one more time will be another one more time." Luka crossed arms as she sighed.

"I promise-"

"No"

"B-b-but..." You can hear Miku's running nose, she was crying. "I don't know what to say to Mom." She is right! If she went back home, and looked at her mother, the feelings that she has to say something will come and she is gonna be unable to think or speak. She will make her mother worry even more.

Luka stayed silent, memories of Miku's mother crying face when the Zwest army were about to kill her newborn baby passed her mind. Even though Luka wasn't able to feel, she still was able to think of whats right and whats wrong. And she know whats right to say right now. "She Loves you" she simply, coldly said.

Miku suddenly lifted her head to look at Luka's eyes, the look of them, Miku was scared of them, she didn't want to keep looking but she didn't want to avert her eyes either, she wanted to know what was in the dark inside her eyes. "I know"

Even though Miku knew how much her mother loved her, how much she cared for her, she still couldn't meet her now. She needs to understand the person she is, whats going on around her and why this girl standing in front of her is being so caring for Miku if Miku needed to get rid of her confusion. She must meet her mother as her cheerful self but this was too much for her.

"Can you come with me?" Miku nervously asked, hoping a yes.

"Sure but why?"

"I will tell you in our way home" Miku said. She turned around and started walking being followed by the pink-haired beauty as Miku started explaining why.

Miku wanted Luka to come with her to prove to her mother that she is not afraid of herself or her past and that she totally accept everything. Though she doesn't and that why Miku find it hard to act like it doesn't bother her but its for the sake of her mother, its for her mother.

-0-0-0-

Upon hearing knocks on Miku's house, Her mother hurried opening the door hoping that she meets her daughter. she opened her door with a big smile on her face in order to greet her daughter, her gaze was met with a gentle light blue ones that she knew it wasn't her Daughter's but she also knew that it belonged to someone she knew long ago.

"Good evening Miss Hatsune" the woman on the wheelchair greeted along with a bow from a man in black standing beside her.

"G-good evening... Miss Megurine!" She bowed with her wide eyes, she never expected to meet Luka's mother now, never!. "Come in" but she was still very happy to meet her as she was good friends with her, they chatted a lot at that time when Miku was still hospitalized along with her mother. But they stopped meeting each other when Luka's mother moved hospitals to a very far one, and in this year, communication was still poor.

The man in the black vest bushed the blonde woman inside. Luka had Pink hair that she got from her father while her light blue eyes from her mother. Her mother was always proud of her daughter's look as she resembled her mother a lot.

Miku's mother sat on the couch as the man helped Luka's mother sitting beside her.

"Its been so long!" Luka's mother gently smiled, her aura making all the unwanted feelings air go away.

"Its sure been. You suddenly moved!"

"Yes, you see..." Luka's mother suddenly closed her eyes shut as her body trembled for quiet a time until she she let out a sigh of exhaustion and smiled a smile full of pain, "i cant move my body anymore, not even my arms. I have Quadriplegia."

"Oh my!" Miku's mother suddenly covered her mouth with her hands, unable to speak, she was really shocked. Such poor lady, she has been hospitalized all her life for having a weak body and suddenly a Quadriplegia! "W-what do you think the cause of it?"

"Specifically nothing." Luka's mother said sending Miku's mother to full confusion. "They said it was because of mental problems, though there is nothing wrong with my body other than it being weak."

"Is that because..." Miku's mother knew why, she knew why. Mental problems... Its definitely because...

"I haven't seen Luka for too long im starting to fall apart!" Luka's mother suddenly bursted in tears as she found no one wiping them away. Miku's mother found it the right choice to let Luka's mother cry, she needs to take out everything inside of her or she is gonna die soon. After all Luka cause her a Quadriplegia. Well it wasn't all Luka's fault, part of it was Miku and her mother and that what Miku's mother didn't want to believe but there is no escape of it. She once more was overpowered by guilt.

A knock was heard on the door that send the two mothers to reality. Miku's mother shook her thoughts as her heart jumped along her body hoping to meet teal eyes, while on the other hand, Luka's mother ordered her butler to wipe the tears for her.

The door was opened by a shaking hands and soon revealing the smiling face of a whole day no see Teal-haired girl along with a beautiful pink-haired girl.

"Baby!" Miku's mother tightly hugged Miku feeling her daughter's warmth as she gave hers, it was the take and give relation between mother and daughter, ah! How sweet it is.

"Mom, me and Luka are good friends now. There is no need to worry." Miku explained as she put her hands on Luka's.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, i was worried sick," one day of not seeing Miku was nearly the end of her mother so what is it for Luka's mother, Quadriplegia was surprisingly more than enough.

Luka, Miku and her mother walked inside. Luka stopped in her track as she saw the blonde sitting in the couch talking with a man. Its been really a long time. A really painful long time. Luka suddenly let out a long sigh that attracted Miku's attention. After that she slammed her feet on the ground bushing herself to run outside, as soon as she turned she started running not noticing the wall, she slammed on it before putting her hands on it leaning left to the door and she ran out like a lightning. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Whats wrong with her?" Miku asked herself as she watched Luka bumping into a wall, that was UNUSUAL! Luka who rescued her from demons, the one who was the coolest, was so clumsy, that she hit a wall! Whats the cause of it? Miku wanted to know.

Miku's mother looked at Luka, she didn't want to blame her but she still wanted her mother to see her. There is no helping it she ran away but why, she wasnt able to feel, what made her shocked that her eyes suddenly turned blind?. "Miku, behave yourself we have a guest today."

"Ah, y-yes!" Miku though, _Rin's mother? Kaito? My teacher?. _She never expected such a beautiful woman to visit. They sat in front of Luka's mother as she introduced herself.

"My name is Lily, its pleasant to meet you Hatsune... Miku. " Luka's mother paused before saying Miku's name, Miku wondered why. She also didn't bow, Miku found that irritating as the woman in front of her didn't show any respect.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Lily." Miku stood up, bowed and smiled "shall i bring some tea?"

"Please do" Miku's mother said. Miku hurriedly ran to the kitchen.

"Your daughter is so cute, nice and lovely. When Luka was at her age, she never used to stay home, she loved hanging out with her friends everyday, morning to night." Luka's mother warmly smiled at the memories.

_I really wish If Luka came. _Miku's mother frowned.

"The tea is ready" Miku came in carrying a plate with three cups of tea and a bowl of sweets. She put the plate on the table as she sat beside her mother.

"Luka really loved this kind of sweets" Luka's mother smiled warmly looking at the sweets. Hearing Luka's name wasnt common to Miku.

"You Know Her?" Miku jumped as she looked at Lily's eyes waiting for answer. Miku's mother stayed dumbfounded, she didn't want Lily to know that her daughter is near yet until she actually meet her. But the actions in front of her was happening too fast for her to react.

"You met her?" Lily asked as she wide eyed stared at Miku.

"She didn't-" Miku's mother tried to speak but as i said, Miku was reacting really fast.

"I did!" She almost yelled. "Now tell me, do you know her?" Miku was desperate. I_ want to know more about Luka, i have to get rid of the confusion and the fuss inside of me._

"Where is she?" Lily still cant believe anything but she asked, she have to know where is her daughter at.

"Thats... I don't know. Now... _Do you know her_?" Miku yelled the last part. She needed it answered, she was the only one answering questions that was no fair, this woman is so much like Luka, not very fond of answering questions, both of them are.

"Im her mother, Megurine Lily." Miku found that the must shocking thing she heard today. No doubt they are very similar with look. The same light blue eyes, the same expressions.

After an hour, Lily said her goodbyes as she left Miku's house. Miku threw herself on couch as she let out a heavy sigh. "I cant believe she is her mother. Both of them are really pretty!"

"They are!" Miku's mother agreed.

"I wonder how Miss Lily acted when Luka gave me her heart." Miku Looked at her mother as if demanding an answer.

"Well, she wasn't very accepting of it" the mother answered as she washed the cups they drank from before.

"Thats for sure." Miku leaned her back on the couch as she begun losing herself on her thoughts.

-0-0-0-

The fast footsteps echoed on the night streets, you can tell the sounds is a running body. The heavy breathes of the runner can be clearly heard, the body looked back as it ran once in a while. Entering an ally, taking sharp turns as it tried to run even faster. The runner didn't seem to give up running until he was met with a dead end. It appeared to be man, he quickly turned around to be met with blue eyes, he gasped as he fell on his butt. The shock, made his body shakings. His shakings, made his legs unable to lift him. He looked at the killer beauty in front of him.

"Please, i never did anything wrong!" He pleaded. The frustrated face in front of him sprinted to him, he closed his eyes shut as he felt a sharp pain on his chest surface. At this point he knew, that the pink-haired killer in front of him will be the last thing he see. And he was undoubtedly right.

"No good. Im a no good." The girl was on her knees with her two fists in front her eyes, her two fists were dripping blood from her victim. Her clothes blood stained. She looked up at the sky as light rain poured washing the blood on her, as if god telling her that he didn't want to see her like this. "I cant hold back, i need more, more!" She stood and ran away, the sound of her footsteps was fading away by the rain, she kept running, searching for her next victim.

(***)

CHAPTER 5!

What do you think? A pretty good chapter, huh?

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. i cant wait... XD

Until next chapter.


	6. Ch VI

Heartless humans grow, like any other human. Though their growth is not about the height or age. Heartless humans have stages. From first to last, a new born demon, Teenage, Adult, god.

A new born demon is when a person's is just born, not any different from a new born human, but there were also countable differences. A new born demon's endurance to Diseases and pain was strong, as strong as a normal human in between the age of 8 to 12. This stage last for over 10 years, then comes the teenager stage.

A teenager stage is where the heartless is beginning in understanding the world a bit. Looking at all the humans, envying them for having feelings (heart). And so then, the heartless desires feelings. So it kills, in the most dirty way desiring to feel. Looking at it's victim dead in a shameful way in order to make themselves able to feel but none of these methods succeed. Though as all of us know, Teenagers tend to be stubborn, so not giving up was one of their qualities. They continue to kill, and that where it leads them to adulthood.

Entering adulthood is hard for every heartless person. Every teenage heartless have in it's body a grail-looking-frozen-blood. The shape is built by blood thought inside the grail is nothing. Whenever heartless kills a human, the grail will be filled a little, and every time it kills a human, the grail will be filled with the human's blood. Though killing a demon doesn't fill that much. Whenever the grail reaches it fullest, the teenage, at this point know, it becomes an adult.

Being an adult is the most dirty stage for humans. The heartless human becomes unshaken, unbelievably strong, and most of all, addicted to killing. Not any different than a demon. There's nothing in their dictionary but killing. The don't -anymore- desire to feel but desire to kill. After killing, looking at the dead body, not to feel, it became for enjoyment.

God was unfair. He said that if a heartless human was able to feel love. Then, its becoming the next god (the final stage). Why? He knows heartless humans couldn't feel, then why? That was unreasonable. Even though god said that, but the ones who knew was ancient humans who now, are all dead. Heartless never experienced being a god as they were unable to feel love.

The question is why does god make heartless humans able to become a god while those humans with heart buried in the ground becomes ashes?

That was a mystery.

-0-0-0-

Somewhere in the centre area of the village, in the middle of the crowded people, were two blondes sitting on the stoned stairs, they were simply waiting.

"There they are," the blonde boy, Len, pointed at two figures approaching from the back of the crowds.

"Sorry, did we make you wait?" Miku smiled as she looked at Len. Luka standing beside Miku as she stared at that Smile. Suddenly she nodded with herself.

"Hmm?" Rin noticed Luka's nod.

"Miku..." Luka let out a lovingly sigh, "...is beautiful, isnt she?" she said as she kept staring at Miku in awe.

"Eh!" Miku jumped in surprise. Her cheeks automatically turned red. Luka was strange, But Miku couldn't deny that she loved that comment. even though, her heart was unreasonably, quickly beating.

"Huh? Where?" Rin put her face close to Miku's looking at her from toe to head, she couldn't find where she was beautiful.

"She is!" Len cried out, then smiled seductively at Miku causing her to look away immediately.

Luka looked at Len rather angrily, not because of his actions, his smell, bothered her.

"S-so, leaving me aside," Miku thought that she somehow escaped the topic when all of the three turned to look at her, "why did you call us here, Rin?"

"It wasnt me, Len did." She pointed at her brother.

"I thought we could have fun together, the four of us, you know. Tomorrow is monday, so why don't we enjoy ourselves today?" He was smiling as he explained. "could you give us a second?" Len excused himself as he pulled on Rin's shirt, they went far into the crowd.

Len and Rin kept staring at each other for quiet a long time, "what?" Rin asked, she was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Luka, i don't like her." He said.

"And thats why?"

"She and Miku just knew each other and they are awfully close, to come here together and all." He said with a frown.

"They are getting along well, so leave them be, unless there is something with This Luka." Rin said as she was deep in thought looking up the sky.

"Miku isnt the type to get along with just anyone, so that only leaves the second choice."

"You think Luka is taking advantage of Miku?"

"More like, Miku taking advantage of Luka not knowing that she maybe dangerous."

"Im not following!" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Listen..."

Rin and Len was taking a lot of time discussing whatever they are saying. Miku got tired of waiting.

"Im going to call them." She angrily said, taking her first heavy step on the ground but to be stopped with a hand on her wrist.

"Miku, we are in danger." Luka said as she was looking above the buildings, left and right. Her eyes never resting, rolling all over the area.

"A demon?" Miku asked with fear, her sweat running down her forehead. Luka let go of Miku's wrist and looked at Miku with the same expression she has all long.

"Lot of them,"

"They all are after me?" Miku automatically pulled herself closer to Luka's body.

"They are a migrated demons, i can tell. Their smell... They came from a Chinese- Oh! Miku, they are old demons,"

"Old?"

"The older, the stronger."

"Then... How old are they?"

"Rotten, a great number and from china... They are pretty old." Luka sighed as she put a hand around Miku's neck, gently tugging her, as if ordering her to close distance. Miku understood and so she closed distance that her shoulder touched Luka's body.

"What should we do?"

"Excuse me," Luka said as she pulled Miku into an alley were the sunlight was pretty far from their spot.

"W-what!" Miku panicked. Isnt this the usual place demons gather in?!

"I want to hide your scent, though staining you with my blood wont trick demons this strong."

"Then...?"

"I will have to do something you may not like-" Luka was about to explain but the demon's smell finally reached Miku's noise, which meant they were close by, so Miku loudly spoke.

"I don't care!. Do whatever." Miku cried out.

Luka hurriedly cupped Miku's face with her hand and kissed her passionately, Miku's saliva was pouring down, though she didn't care. She didn't know what Luka was doing but she didn't care she just wanted to be saved. But suddenly a squish sound was heard, when both the girls turned to look at the sound source. A demon had just fallen from above the building, soon his comrades showed up from where he came from? They were over 10. "Fuck..." Luka gritted her lower lips.

Miku saw Luka eating her lower lip, then, she knew, Luka was no match to such numbers of demons. Miku only became more scared, she know Luka cant protect her, she is defenseless now, her heart was beating in her throat, she was unable to scream, unable to think, unable to breath. Those old demons looked different, looked more dirty and rotten. One of the Demon's white eyes that has huge green veins looked toward Miku's direction. Suddenly Miku fely dizzy, her heart gave her the strongest beat she ever had and she found herself falling into a soft warm place, the warmth caused her to close her eyes, now all she see is black.

Basically, Miku fell on Luka's lap from the shock. "Miku!" Luka tried to wake Miku up, but it didn't work.

That kiss earlier with Miku made Luka once again, able to feel a little. Once again, Luka didn't know why but she always liked it, though now, she hated it, she was scared, so scared.

A demon ran approaching Luka, she tried to kick it as Miku kept both Luka's hands busy. But her leg got stuck inside it's body, it's body was just like a jelly. So disgusting, whenever it moved a squish sound could be heard, its saliva washing Luka's leg. With a single fast movements from his body, he sent Luka flying away, her back crashed with the ball pretty hard as she sighed an 'oof' once she hit the ground. The wall was cracking from the power, Luka opened her eyes, her eyelashes was heavy, they made her hardly fully open them.

When she did open them, she saw the demons walking to Miku. She was feeling scared but now something overpowered fear. Miku lying on the ground defenseless with demons seductively surrounding her. She felt the power, the power to protect.

Luka slammed her hand on the ground attracting the demon's attention, she started to stand up. Her knees was bent, her back wasn't straight. With one hit she was beaten up. That was rear for her. Well, she never fought with old demons. But she was surprised that there were ones nearby.

"I... Miku..." She gritted her teeth and then sprinted to the demons with a powerful scream.

-0-0-0-

"Huh? Where are they?" Rin asked.

"They were here weren't they?" Len asked back.

"You think they went ahead of us?"

Len made a sniff sound and then coughed, as though he just smelling something horrible. His lips turned into an evil smirk "Something bad happening" he sang his words as Rin ran ahead, he laughed madly before following her. Though his Laugh went unnoticed by Rin as she was concerned about Miku.

God was watching from above, the feeling to protect, the desire to NOT kill. The fear, the pain, they all disappeared. A fight was lost and a honorable soul was defeated. God couldn't help it but to clap for such soul. Rain poured that stopped Rin and Len in their track. Somehow, by the rain effect, everyone around the twins were laughing, even Rin felt her heart soften by the drops of rain hitting her. As for Len he was awfully uneasy with the feeling. Such rain was full of gratitude.

-0-0-0-

In the familiar alley. Blood was all over the ground, cuts on the walls, a big fight happened here. Luka was lying in the middle of the blood facing up the sky. Rain hit her face and her body, washing over the blood. Luka bit her lower teeth as hard as she can that it started to bleed, her hand turned into a fist and then she hardly carried her arm and then strongly punched the ground as Luka's regretful voice spoke a name "Miku..."

Right Miku, where is she? Looking around Luka, there was nothing but blood and an eyeball, a demon's eyeball. Nothing was around. Miku wasn't there. Luka acting like this, that meant one thing... Miku was taken.

_Taken to where?_

_To where the demon's god (the devil) was._

_To do what?_

_The most dirty things._

_Like?_

_Rape was the least._

_What is Luka doing?_

_She is defeated, Luka was defeated by number of demons, she cant protect Miku anymore._

_Then, Whats going to happen to Miku?_

"I will rescue her..." Luka interrupted the voices inside her head. Her voice was without kidding, determined with full anger. "If anything were to happen to Miku. I will cut the devil to pieces."

The rain poured stronger. The feeling it gave was... Encouragement.

Luka knew about god, and knew about the stages of heartless human. She read about it in a book. _God was always with humans side_ but none of them, none of the humans knew that the sentence was wrong. God was everybody, except the devil.


	7. Ch VII

Sorry for the long wait, Im finally free and i didn't want you to wait any longer!

Shall we start :)

-0-0-0-

"Miku will sleepover at my place..."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah, do not worry" after telling Miku's mother what should be said, Luka walked away expressionless. _Bad, thats bad. Really bad_. Luka couldn't stop thinking of what to do to bring Miku back, after all her strength wasn't good enough, she couldn't protect her, even though she promised Miku that she would stay by her side, but...

Luka started running, feeling the air hit her as she ran randomly, yeah, that surely made her feel better. Even though she cant feel anymore, but there was two problems, first, her body is starting to feel cold. Second, Miku's mother started to doubt the situation as it's been a week she hasn't seen Miku. 'What can i do with my power? To be this strong for nothing, I'm completely useless!' No way Miku is getting back until a miracle happen. Where is that Miracle? _God, your with me? Show me the miracle then_. With a smile from above, the miracle was shown.

"If it isnt Luka!"

Luka stopped and turned around to be met with a short blonde, Kagamine Rin. _Is that the miracle?_

"I knew it was you!" Rin walked to Luka holding a basket with apples. She slowly took an apple and put her hand in front of her motioning for Luka to take it. "Its good!" She smiled brightly.

Luka slowly took it and stared at it for a while before deciding to take a bite.

"How is it?" Rin cheerfully asked.

"Good." Luka said expressionless.

"I know you told me Miku is at your place but I'm still a little worried. As a close friend!" Rin faked a smile. "How about you walk with me to put those at our shop?" Rin's family owned a little shop, as small as the others, they sell all kind of food in order to earn their livings, such simple life was happy enough for the family.

Luka nodded and walked side by side with Rin. Suddenly Luka remember about Len and his weird smell, right! If she could interact with Len, she may know where is Miku and how to help her. "Your brother isnt with you!" Luka said.

"He is helping at the shop. Why do you ask?"

"Your always together"

"Yeah, even though he is stupid, he is kinda my favorite."

"Favorite?"

"Favorite type of men..." There was a pause before Rin spoke again "i love him." She said it with a blush.

T_wins! Such a nice bond_. Luka though about Rin's _i love you _as a love between siblings, but what if there was more than that?

"There was time when Len had a high fever for almost a week and he kept hallucinating and kept on saying _they are eating,_ d_emons are coming _and _Rin run away_. He was super serious that i couldn't laugh at all but im happy that he is okay" Rin talked as she kept on smiling for the old ladies passing by, she know them?.

_They are eating! Demons coming! Rin run away! Basically it all means, the demons are eating me, they are coming, Rin run away. He didn't want her to get tainted. The demons were eating his insides, he must be already possessed that there is no turning back! But even though through his situation, he worried about his sister more than himself_! Luka's mind started spinning.

"Len, i know he is acting strange lately and so is Miku, i feel like, am i missing something? I really want to protect them but is there something to do with my power, im completely useless!" Rin said as she lowered her head feeling shameful.

Those feelings of Rin, Luka understands. Feeling useless, theres nothing useful your power can do. Luka can relate. Luka kept staring at Rin saying nothing. After all, whats there to say?

"Ah, we are here." Rin suddenly smiled, obviously a fake one. She entered the wooden door being followed by Luka. "Len, i brought the apples."

"Give me" he carried the basked instead of her and put it on the table where the parents was. Then he turned and looked at Luka with a smirk. "Rin can you help mother and father?"

"Sure!" She ran to her parents as Len walked to Luka. He motioned her to follow him with his finger and she did. They went outside to an alley.

"You have questions!" He knew, and he was ready to answer.

"Where is Miku?" Luka said expressionless.

"You are obviously feeling cold, what can you do with your shaking body? Its completely useless!" He laughed madly.

He noticed Luka's expression, none. He knew nothing would effect this heartless person.

"Well, Miku is here," he pointed down, she followed his finger and could only see the ground. "Any other questions?"

"Don't play around!"

"Im not, she is really there, down, below this mankind world, there lies the demons-no! The devil's kingdom." He smirked. Luka knew this kingdom thing is bad news. "I think that you want to see your little beloved human, am I right?"

Luka raised an eyebrow but kept listening carefully.

"There is no problem. You want to see her right. I will show you." He kept his weird smile and at the same time he stared at Luka's eyes deeply. Luka stared back. His eyes started to bleed blood and when Luka realized she suddenly entered his eyes, literally.

Glancing around, Luka could only see darkness. A groaning voice can be heard. It was coming from afar, deep in the darkness. As more as Luka walk, the voice started to get louder. She can hear _please_, _Ugh_ and voices of pain. When the voice finally became as loud as it can get. Luka knew she arrived.

Looking at the image in front of her. Miku was cuddled like a ball on The angle of the place, with a person hitting her with a whip. He had two long thorns and a face filled with scars, and as for Miku's face, she buried her face inside close to her chest that Luka couldn't see anything.

"MIKU!" Luka called, but no one heard. Why? Is this just an image? _Am i really not there?_ Luka though.

"Its only because of that heartless girl that your here!" The person that was tutoring Miku was madly laughing.

"But i never wanted it, i don't even like her, i hate her. I was only using her to protect me, please believe me!" She kept screaming as the whip hits got stronger and faster. "Please, ple-ugh!" Miku started to cough blood. Luka could clearly see Miku's face now that she raised it. Red-swallow eyes, running nose, injured cheeks, bruised lips. She was out-of-shape!.

Luka started running toward Miku, even if its just an illusion. She want to protect her, in anyway possible. She kept running, once she put her hands to touch Miku, she was back in front of Len, in the end, she couldn't touch her, even an illusion, she couldn't protect. Useless, completely useless.

"Cool, huh!" Len laughed. "Did you see her, she became pretty, really bloody, the way we -demons- like." He kept laughing of enjoyment.

_Kill him, i want to kill him_. Luka pulled her hands back for a kill but to be stopped by Rin's voice.

"I've been looking for you Len, come on." Ren linked arms with her brother and pulled him away. "Mom and dad wants you, go". She pushed him and he left with a smirk visible on his face. "What were you talking about?" Rin asked with smile.

Luka stared at Rin, seeing through this smile, she meant something else by this question, as if she was doubting something. Her smell is good, she is cool. But she seems to be able to read the mood. "A miracle, huh!" Luka sighed and walked away.

"Just to let you know..." Luka stopped to hear but not turning her back. "If you did anything to Len, i will really kill you." She shouted and ran away.

Luka looked at the ground, as if she was looking at Miku. And then sighed and continued her walk. _Sorry Rin, he is dangerous._

-0-0-0-

"Hey Len, want some?" Rin gave Len some bread.

"Thanks, i was hungry!" He smiled, seems like the demon knows how to act.

"Luka... Didn't say anything strange?"

"Nothing."

"Umm, Len!..." Rin walked to Len and hugged him gently. "Please tell me if something happens, i will protect you."

He closed his eyes and smiled "Sorry, i don't need you" he laughed madly before hitting her neck hard that she fell unaware of what happened. And then he ran off. _You think you can kill me?_

-0-0-0-

"Luka~" Len sang Luka's name as he saw her on a bench at the main area.

"You came, Len"

"Its Revolvane. Len, the boy is dead long ago!" He smile confidently.

They both walked through the night on the dark areas, until they arrived to a place where they wont be interrupted, an unused place.

Both kept staring at each other until Revolvane put his hands up and started mouthing stuff Luka couldn't understand. Red aura started forming around him, two holes in his head appeared, and from those holes, thorns came out. Luka know this as transformation. From his possessing body to his real form.

"Y-" before Luka could continue, a voice interrupted them.

"LEN!" Rin came running. "Why would you do that? Its good i followed you"

"I though you..." Revolvane was shocked.

"Its hurts you know. Stop playing around, we're going" she walked and held his hands.

"Rin, move away!" Luka warmed.

"What!" Rin sighed as she pulled her brother, but soon she was smacked on the wall pretty hard by her brother-no, Revolvane the demon.

"Stay away you mere trash." He shouted.

Luka sprinted to him and tried to hit him, he successfully blocked and tried to reverse the attack but Luka successfully jumped away from it.

"Why?" Rin stood up shocked, not giving a care to her bleeding nose.

Revolvane kept transforming, he was almost done. Rin looked wide eyed at her brother, he is not looking good, rather he is changing. What with the thorns and the red aura. Rin was scared.

Luka attacked once again, and it was a nice hit. "Stop..." Rin jumped due to the punch Luka gave Revolaven. Luka kept on hitting him randomly.

"Transformation complete." He laughed madly as Luka walked back. He was slender and really tall, a mouth appeared on his stomach. His mouth has a sharp teeth, his eyes bleeds blood, he was really scary.

"W-wh.." Rin was shocked that she fell on her butt.

"You're gonna die today." Luka shouted, once she tried to walk forward, she felt someone hugged her leg, when she turned down, she saw Rin.

"P-please don't, don't hurt him, he is just a crybaby." Rin's tears fell down, one by the other.

"Whats wrong heartless! Come here." He laughed and Luka sprinted to him and jumped kicking his face, but it seems he wasn't hurt. Then he waved his hand towards Luka and it stretched and held Luka's body then he threw her onto the wall.

"Ugh..." Luka was hurting as she tried to stand up.

"Len, what are you doing, stop hurting her." Rin said with tears pouring.

"You shut up. you mere trash! you..." And suddenly flashbacks came across the demon's mind.

-Flashbacks-

Rin was running with Len "you the coolest guy, you know!"

And there is also when Len was crying and Rin protected him from bullies.

And when Rin kept jumping of happiness when Len passed his exam.

And whenever he cries she would tell him he mustn't .

And how many times she told him she loved him.

And they played a lot together when they were children.

-End of flashbacks-

"...Rin" he continued slowly. Then he realized he wasn't thinking straight. "You fucking mere human." He throw Rin away. And turned to see Luka catching him of guard, making her nails enter his stomach's mouth, and then she took both hands to open the wound she created making the demon suffer and Rin even more.

"Please stop. Please don't." Rin's feelings of not being able to protect came. Her brother is being hurt in front of her and all she can do is plead. "No, no, no!" Rin kept pleading. "You'll kill him if you continue please stop. Please, no more." She was screaming as though she was the one who is being hurt.

The demon began screaming itself. "I will end you" Luka said as she put her hand inside the wound she created and started taking all his body parts out, making Rin more and more terrified.

"Nooo. Len, you'll hurt Len."

"Rin, help me!" The demon acting with such a soft voice to lure Rin to him, but Luka already reached his heart. She grabbed it and glanced at Rin. Rin was shaking her head as if saying no. Her beloved brother is going to die? No, _please don't, he is all i have, please don't kill him, i will do anything, Len, my...Len._

When Rin realized it, Her brother's heart was already in Luka's hand. She widened her eyes, unable to speak a word.

Len fell to the ground, leaning against a wall, he wasn't dead yet, the demon was about to leave but something is holding him from leaving the boy's body, what is it?

"Rin, you look good in a skirt" he smiled weakly. "Rin, are you there?" He kept talking, "look, look, another customer. Im sorry Rin. Hey Rin where are you. I cant see you but i hear you. Rin answer me."

_How can a demon say those soft stuff? No, wait... Len's memories are combined with Revolvane feelings, its Rin and Len's happiest moments together!_ Luka looked at Rin.

Rin was wide eyed looking Len, tears continued to pour. Then suddenly she ran and held her brother in her arms.

"Rin?"

"Yes! Yes! Im here, Len, im here" she couldn't control her tears.

"Len Loves you, he's telling me to tell you." Revolvane said as he weakly looked at Rin.

"Please, don't die, i beg you!"

"Len want to say goodbye."

At that, Rin eyes poured more tears as she couldn't stay still, "no, no! Wait! Please don't! Please don't say anymore! I beg of you, no Len."

"Rin," and there Len's voice came. "I just want to say goodbye to somebody" and then his body started to turn to ash.

"W-w-wait, no." Rin hurriedly hugged him tightly, the warmth of his body is fading, she kept hugging him tightly, if its the last time i hug him, i wouldn't want to let him go. _I wanted to protect you, but yet i wasn't able to. I useless, im a mere trash, you know best that i've done nothing to you. Please you cant go on like this while i've done nothing to you, i still have a lot to give you, i still have a lot to show, so don't disappear, Brother!_

"I Really loved you" with the last words of Len's weak voice. Rin realized that she was hugging herself, Len's body is not any more here. Rin looked up the sky with wide eyes, her mouth curved upward, and there you hear the cry of losing an important soul.

Luka looking expressionless at Rin. After 1 hour of crying, Rin finally took a long breath. She was sitting on the ground looking down, "Luka."

"Hmm?"

"I really loved him."

Luka heard those words before, but now that she heard it once again, she realized what a stupid girl she was. Rin loved him, loved him more than a love between siblings, it was more. More than that, Rin's Love for Len only caused her to feel even more hurt and even more difficult to recover his death. Luka shamefully lowered her head, she didn't realize, she was stupid.

"You are heartless, i heard him say. You know who killed my brother, right." Rin stood and looked at Luka, her eyes was unbelievably scary, determined and angry, really furious, "Show me to him, i will revenge, i will kill who killed my brother."

"The devil." Luka answered.

"Devil," Rin gritted her teeth, "_YOUR DEAD_" She roared like a wild animal that Luka got surprised.

"A miracle... She is not normal." Luka said to herself. Before walking away leaving Rin alone with her anger.

-0-0-0-

DONE!

I kinda rushed it, sorry if there is any mistake.


End file.
